Silence
by 45seconds
Summary: Her name used to be Lucy but now she is known by many names, across the land. Assasian, Killer, Murder ect ect. You get the idea. She is most known by the name, Silence. Silence, has been seeking revenge for years now. To kill her father, the man who ruined her life. When her life takes an unspected turn she reallg doesn't know what to do. (Nalu?) AU. Assasains. Summary isn't great
1. Chapter 1

Rain, rain, its pouring.

My thoughts are so jumbled and boring.

This rhyme is rubbish.

Sigh...

She thought as she watched the rain bounce off the pavement. She smiled smuggly to herself knowing that she was in the safety of her home, away from the rain. Not that her room was that safe to be honest.

She had never liked rain, but then lots of people never did as well.

With a groan she got up from her seat, grabbed a knife and started aiming practice.

She aimed and swiftly flicked her wrist.

Bam! With a thud it hit the centre of the target. She grabbed another, bullseye.

Being an assassain was a burden but also sickening pleasurable. Being able to hit targets no one else could, was frankly great.

She had only really been good at that. She couldn't read, she couldn't write. She was rubbish at academics. So what was the point, she might as well do what she does.

Another thing that drove her was revenge.

On the one who ripped her tounge out, made her like she it now, mute. She had loathed him for years, that person, the person that plagued her nightmares for weeks on end. The person who had named her Lucy only to take it away.

Him who gave her the name:

"Silence".

She starked her way through the club. The music could be bearly heard over the talk. The club also stank of drugs and achohol. She wanted to get out of there are fast as possible. It was one of the dodgiest places in the city.

Glancing around her, she saw people kissing, grinding, laughing, singing, smoking weed.

Things she would never do.

Most of them she couldn't do.

Rage flowed her veins, her heart was full of hatred and it spread through her body.

She dodged dancers, drunks and druggies.

She made her way to the back of the club, her vision only concentrating on the black door.

She had mananged to weave her way through most of the club before nearly getting thrown up on.

Her pace increased, the sooner she was in here, the sooner she was out.

A man packed with muscels and a short guy with a ear peice manned the door. She could tell the short guy was the better one at once. The larger man had more scars.

She walked up to them, drew the dragger from her boot and showed them the ingraving. The smaller man nodded to his partner and he opened the door.

An onlooker had seen this, he had been watching that door. If there wasn't two gaurds there, he never would of noticed it. When that girl had approached, it couldn't help but spark his intrest. When she was admitted, due to the alchohol, he was furious.

"Hey you!" He shouted at the woman "why'd you excepted but not us? Is there a secret drug den in there or somethin'?" His voice slurred, his mind was clouded by alchohol.

The woman didn't give a reply, all she did was turn her head and glare at him, straight in the eyes. Her eyes where cruel, cold but utterly beautiful at the same time. They where a light brown which contrasted what you could see of her pale face. Her face from her nose downwards was covered. That's all he needed to know to be frozen. She slowly took her eyes off the man and disapeared into the darkness that lay behind the door.

She smirked at the effect she had on people. That she loved.

Silence, walked through the door, her smirk still slightly visable of what you could see of her face.

She didn't look deadly, it was only her eyes, her hair was normal, blonde.

She wore normal clothes, or at least clothes that suituted the suituation she was in.

E.g Nightclub: Little Black Dress, no sleeves and skin tight.

The only exception was the scarf that covered her mouth and the gloves that covered her hands.

She turned the corridoor and soon it opened up to a room, much like the club before.

A few people glanced at her as she came in but otherwise she went unoticed.

They were too busy with their 'entertainment'. Entertainment being dancers that didn't leave much the imagination.

She was utterly confident. No one paided attention but she walked like they did.

Across the room was the man she wanted. The man who was going to pay her.

"Bring me the finger and ring of Jaime Carlo and I shall pay you greatly" he had said, and that is what she did.

She caught eye contact with the man. He excused himself from his woman and walked over to Silence.

They started to dance, she gave him the finger which the ring on it. He smiled bourdly and slipped a bundle of clash into her hand. She quickly counted it and left as simple as that.

As she left no one noticed her. Soon she had hit the streets. Her aglity was another reason she was an killer. She jumped and climbed up the building. Clinging on to window ledges, she hoisted herself up. She swiftly managed to clear the build in around 2 minutes.

Once she had, she checked her watch. 3:00 AM, the Devils Hour.

She smiled.

Any second...

Any second...

There was an explosion. Its shear force make the ground tremble for a couple of seconds. The explosion was located from the ring she gave the man ealier. She had not only been working one job tonight. No, she had been working five. All of them located in that club. It was a perfect trap, with a perfect plan.

She sat down and watched as a few people stumbled out of the place, getting out their phones and dialing emergency services.

Fools, she thought. They'd be arrested for usage of drugs.

She waited to minutes spying if any targets had made it out. You always had to be sure.

When sirens could be heard in the distance she got up and left. No one even noticed her.

As she carefully jumped the flat rooftops she checked her phone. Four of the targets rewards had been saved into one of her many bank accounts.

She had made her way back to the Firm, about half way there she climbed down and took the streets.

Some men bothered her. But alas They wouldn't be bothering anyone for a while now after what Silence did to them.

She made it back by 3:45 AM. She climbed the stairs two at a time and made her way back to her room.

Her room was located on the other side of the building which was quite far away.

She didn't care who saw her here, as long as it wasnt-

"H-e-y Silence! What are you doing at this hour?" The man appeared, the very one she didn't want to see. A well respected assasian notible by his pink hair.

She didn't pay any attention to him and continued to walk. He eyed her dress.

"Partying have we been?"

She stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Ohhh look out everyone! We have a badassss over here!" He shout wisphered, hissing the 's'.

She knew as soon as she got to her room she

was fine. It was only a little further.

Suddenly, the man appeared infront of her. He was known for his supreme speed in The Firm. He used it to his advantage all the time.

"Come on Silence. I want to see those lips!" He cooed trying to grab her scarf. She dodged easily and continued walked as if nothing was there.

"Hmp! Fine, just you wait! I'll let you go for

now but in the morning we are going to fight!"

'He sounds like a little child' was the thought running through her mind.

"I'm going to make you speak!" He told her and left.

No one knew that she had no tongue, they just thought she didn't speak. That man, Natsu, was the one that vowed to make her speak. He had taken an intrest in the girl.

Therefore he was a pain in the ass.

She reached her room with no other disturbances and checked her phone. The other accounts had been payed. She got dressed into her PJs and locked the door. She set up new traps, for people like Natsu and swiftly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Three sharp knock on the door woke Silence up, followed by the annoying voice of no other than Natsu.

"Silence! Get up! Its time!" He bellowed.

Time for what? she pondered, last nights events unimportant and forgotten.

"I know your wondering what the hell I'm talking about, I'm talking about the fight you promised me last night."

 _Oh that_ realisation hitting her, and _I didn't promise you anything._ She mentally replied.

"Thats it. I haven't heard anything so I'm coming in!"

Shit! She grabbed her scarf swiftly and proceded to wrap it around her lower face.

The door flung open, as he had picked the lock, Natsu appearing in combat gear.

As she had inticipated the trap she had set instantly sprung, grabbing his ankel and abandoning him upside now. Not phased at all, he immeadiatly cut himself free, nimbly landing on the ground.

"What a petty trap, as if that would work" he sneered. This was in ignorance as in a New York minute two knivescaught the material of his arms and leg combat gear and pinned him to the wall. Five more knifes proceeding to do so afterwards.

"..." He was left gaping. "H-how could you have told I'd land there, they would have inpaled me if I hadn't!"

 _I don't see why he doesn't think I'd be so cut throat_ , she mused. She glared at him while she tapped her nose, which gained a glare back from Natsu.

She gathered her combat gear, and essentails. Moved to the bathroom and took a long shower, knowing that Natsu wouldn't be able to get out of there easily. Those knives knowing from experience made it very difficult to move.

When finished she came out and checked her phone, no business until tonight. Shrugging she thought that she could spare time for a fight.

While she did, Natsu was spouting insultes like a spoiled child, he didnt like the fact that he was being ignored. Especially by her.

Silence casually walked over to Natsu, removing the knives easily, this time though Gain refusing the show her that he was impressed.

When she was done, she once again casually walked out of her apartment, not once looking back at Natsu.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of something, probably one of those knives, being thrown. Her reflexes easily dodged the dagger that was aimed for her head, and she continued to walk knowing that ignoring Natsu would piss him off even further.

Gain pulled a sour face and caught up with Silence.

She was a mystery to him, aswell as the rest of The Guild, she turned up out the blue with a letter of recomandation from her tutor.

She never introduced herself, she never talked to no one. This pissed a couple of the lowers off, so they decided to treat her a lesson. Which didn't end well for them, they where found bruised and bloody hung upside down in the main foyer, a warning to the rest.

 **Stay Away.**

Silence had worked her way up over the past two years, to where she was now. One of the higher Assasians but also one that was feared by everyone, minus Natsu.

"So we are fighting straight away, too bad if you haven't had any breakfast. I'm not a patient man so I'm not going to wait."

 _I would call you a man, but you are far from it_. She glumbed.

They made their way down the furnished hallway, Silence stealing glances at the lean male to the side of her.

She had never fought him before, this rendered anxiety. After all she was human and all humans had doubts.

She had to debate if he was faster than her but she didn't fully know his combat ablilty nor his choice of weapon if any at all.

At least she had the satisfaction that no one knew how she fought. Although was she ready to reavel this?

 _No, I won't use any weapons today._

It took them five minutes to reach the training area, located underneath the original building. It was busy, people already training for the tournament The Guild held, in a months time.

The air became tenser, with the arrival on the scarfed assassain. People became aware of her and what threat she posed.

It was uncommon to see her in such a populated place, so why today?

Well their question was shortly answered, with the appearence of Natsu, many people knew about Natsu's promise to reveal her secret.

They went to a unocupied training square and stood across from each other.

"Any weapons?" Natsu asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay? I won't use any either."

By this time, they had drawn quite the attention, many people had abondoned their training to watch.

Silence stared into his cold eyes, seeing the cold beneath his reletivly childish persona. She was alarmed about the amount of determination that was present in his eyes.

He really wants to get my scarf off this isn't a game to him she realised.

The pair consiously circled each other moving in sinc. Natsur wanted Silences careful momevents, only a small percentage of her feet actually touching the floor. After about ten seconds he knew that she had taken a defensive form and she wasn't going to attack.

 _Might as well,_ The thought crossed his mind as he pounced, faster than the naked eye could see.

He grinned in satisfaction knowing that he was quicker than her, the distance closing in less than a second.

Although as he reached out to grab her scarf, the girl vanished. The shock resided in his brain, just before he felt something on his back. A hand.

His body slammed to the ground, as the female sat on top of him. He turned his head, and looked into those shocking brown eyes, that seemed to ask sneeringly _'Is that all you can do?'_

 _No!_

To prove his point he used his strentgh to knock her off, she was extremely light for her tall frame. She tumbled backwards, but gracefully recovered with a Back Bend Kick Over on to her feet.

Her stance changed to attack. Natsu now knew two of her secrets of battle; her speed, also she was very supple.

She moved, to fast for Natsu to see, but he anticpated it and crawled where he thought she was.

His hand felt only hair as she kicked him in the side, following a number of bone cruching punches. He only managed to reduce the damage on about five, suffering their full force on the rest.

She tried a kick to the head which he dodged using this as an oppotunity to attack, he went for a chop to one of her pressure points. This attack meant to render her winded and struggling for breath.

His attack hit, hard. He glanced up to her face to see the pain but all he looked into was eyes, curious to what he was doing.

 _What? She should be coughing her guts up right now!_ He mentally screamed.

His attention was then drawn to a throbing of his hand, it was red and hurt like a bitch.

 _What the hell did I just hit?_

Silence took advantage of his confusion once again and landed a punch onto his check. He stumbled back and Silence followed by a round house kick to the gut.

Nastu, winded, coughed violently and tumbled on to his backside, although quickly jumped up.

The spectating assassains could barely make out what was happening, the pair where fighting at such a speed. Although it was clear that this woman was on a different level to the already respected male assaisain.

They stood for second before the beating started again, the ratio of hits being 5:1 to Silence.

Natsu was losing stamina, fast. His face, his sides and his hand where killing him and he didn't fail to notice, that Silences knuckles ( on the hand she hit him) where not scathed.

 _Don't worry,_ he thought, _all you actaully have to do is grab her scarf, stop getting carried away. An assassian only needs one good shot to kill._

Natsu thought up a plan, something he was known for, a brilliant plan.

There is no way this plan can fail.

Hmm, we will see.


	3. Chapter 3

He had to wait for the exact moment to use it. It wasn't a move he used often used. Well because it could be... tricky.

He knew he had weight over her, that was good. Although she was clever and awfully supple.

They had began cirlcing each other again. Silence was still on edge, she could see that he was hatching a plan. Which wasn't good. She needed to be more on guard.

Her stance switched to defense, Natsu picked up on this.

Perfect that's what he needed. The only trouble now was making contact, if he planned this wrong he might as well give up. The fight would be over.

He dived for her. She dodged again, but he knew where she moved now. He feinted a kick above her head, she ducked exactly where he wanted.

He bought his foot down and launced at Silence with all his strength to knock her on to the ground. He crashed down on down her, his weight rendering her almost useless underneath him.

She kicked and kicked but he sat on her stomach. Although it did prove difficult when she headbutted him.

This stunned him for a few seconds but then went to slap her across the face out of rage.

He took advantage of her shock to grab her hands and pin them above her head.

He secured her hands with just one of his own. The other gently carassed the edge of her scraf, teasing as a lover would. He brought his face down to hers. Eye to eye nose to nose.

Her heart beat began to quicken, out of what emotion she did not know. She thought about head butting him but then remembered the amount it took out of her earlier. She had to think of another way or wait until the andeline kicked in.

She bore into his eyes, making sure she poured everyo ounce of cold into it. He chuckled, thinking he had won. He gingerly pulled down her scarf, only catching a glimpse of something ugly, tinged in red before something thundered straight into his nose.

He managed to tumble backwards but swiftly as possible he regained his footing.

Silence was on high alert, she had done something weird to her left hip when her andeline took over. Maybe she had dislocated it, she wouldn't know though. She had forgotten most pain long ago.

She would have to strike fast and hard, Silence couldn't hang on for much longer with a busted hip. She lunged at him not giving him any time to recover and punched him hard on the nose.

A nose which of now was very much broken. He crumpled from the pain which obliterated his pain barrier. He was seething inside but his body demanded rest.

The audience of assassains didn't know what to do, all they did was stare and retreat fast. Not wanting to be in her way any longer.

She did feel triumpant because of the very compromising position she had got herself out of. She also felt in the mood to sneer at him how he had nearly ended her.

She didn't want to show the panic he had also caused her.

All of this in mind she bent down and ruffled his hair like you would do for a child.

Looking straight into his eyes with amusement and raised brows,

 _Is that all you got?_

 _ **Hello! This is actually my first A/N. So... Hey readers. You might just skip this you probably will but anyway.**_

 _ **I need to say two things**_

 _ **1\. A massive thank you for all the support I am getting, big or small it cheers me on and really motivates me. Thank you all the guests and accounts for that! You make me very happy!**_

 _ **2\. The second is the rate I'm getting chapters out. This is my third chapter in a day, this is because I want to get as many out as I can before I leave for holiday in 3/4 days. This one is quite short and I'm not too sure about it. I will try as best as I can to keep the level of writing up as well as the length.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Tell me what you though of the chapter and anything I can improve on/ anything you may want to see**_

 _ **p.s other character of the usual cast will (hopefully) make an appreance soon.**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Silence hobbled to the medic.

The only person in the whole guild she showed the slightest of kindess to.

Reason being Silence knew she would need this girl once in a while but also she knew about the 'secret' of Silences mouth. Wendy had seen the scar after an inspection and then began to question.

And had managed to convince her to open her mouth after obtaining a spilt lip obtained from some sort of job. To her horror she found what she was expecting.

Half a mangled tounge.

Silence acted like nothing had happened, as the inspection continued.

As the end beconed Silence began looking at her. A glare almost. Although defiantly a look that ensured the same would happen to her, id she told a soul.

Wendy from that day forword was quite wary of the girl. As you can imagine.

When Silence reached the infirmary only Wendy was there which was a start.

Although some way or another Natsu would be here soon. That meant she had get this over and done with.

"Hello Silence" chirped the ever cheery Wendy.

Silence gave one nod before limping over.

"Is it your leg or hip?" She asked noticing the limp.

Silence got a paper and pen and scrawled, _dislocated hip, I think._

"Okay, lets sit you down." Wendy said gesturing to a bed.

She sat down on the side of the bed while Wendy prepared pain killers.

"So do you have any jobs tonight?" Wendy inquired trying to keep Sliences mind off the hip and the pain that was yet to come.

Silence gave one slight nod before holding up three fingers.

"Ohhh, you are busy aren't you?" She smiled really trying to make convosation, she wanted to keep of the good side of her.

Silence once again nodded while Wendy began and finished to prepare pain killers. She handed them over.

"Okay, It will take a couple of minutes for the pain killers to kick in then we can sort that hip out." Wendy was very tempted to release a joke that pobably sounded much better in her head. But withheld.

While Wendy was lost in her own thoughts. Silence had rapidly scribbled something.

She held it up for Wendy to read

 _No. Put my hip back into place now. I am used to pain._

Silence was becoming weary of the ever nearing Natsu.

No doubt he would be coming here soon. On his own, probably not.

Natsu had friends, quite a few of them and they were powerful.

Gajeel, Juvia and Levy were an example of friends of Natsu. All of them great assasains but all belonging to their own teams. Although they sometimes tagged along with Team Natsu.

Mirajane was a devil. She was shocking beatiful and a model in her free time. Her assasnation skills was known all over the land and was greatly feared.

Wendy was also an assasain. O

Team Natsu was the 'strongest Team in all of Fairy Tail'.

It consisted of Natsu,

You had Gray, (if you could call him a close friend. The two where constantly finghting) an assasain that mainly worked in the north in the Winter and stayed to go on jobs in the summer with his team. He was great in the cold and had disguised himself in the seasons features.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. It might cause you to faint and them you might not be able to do the jobs you have planned to do. I'm sorry." The voice was weak when it came the last sentence but Silence knew there wasn't much point in argueing. Even if the girl was fightened enought to repeat sorry. Wendy's weariness had made an appearence.

Silence picked up on noises down the corridoor. Moaning, then shouting then a loud smack and then more shouting. (A/N ...That could be seen as two things, think of the clean version. If you don't get it, it doesn't matter.)

At that moment Silence knew which of Natsu's friends had come.

It was his closest friends, Gray and the terrifing Ezra.

She really need to get out here, not wanting the attention.

She taped Wendy hard and rapidly, like the child wanting to get attention of a mother.

"Silence, what is it?" Wendy inquired with an miniscule hint of annoyence. "You may have to wait I can hear someone else coming. Sounds like Team Natsu they are always throwing up a storm."

The voices drew closer and Silence was running out of options. Wendy would be worried if she left suddenly, also she wouldn't make it pass Natsu and Co in time.

Not caring what Wendy thought, she drew the curtain and threw herself under the covers. Litrally hiding herself from her problems.

"Flame Brain was thrashed, what a loser. How am I even friends with a guy like that" The voice of the black haired assasain came into range.

"Pft, I'm not friends with an stripper. Ice prick. Also let's take into consideration that my nose is broken so treat me well" Grumbled Natsu's voice.

 _Oh great hes awake,_ Silence thought while mentally rolling her eyes. She did feel very satified that his nose was broken on the other hand.

"Shut up you two. Natsu you diserved that and even getting carried to the medic is good enough. And you Gray, she was very good, next time why don't you have a go. See how you fare." Spoke the leaderous voice that was Ezra Scarlet.

"I'm fine thank you" Gray denied, for a couple of reasons. The main one being he didn't know if he could beat her himself.

"How did I-?" Fought back Natsu.

"You challenged her against her will and broke into her bedroom while was sleeping. Then forced her to go along with the challenge. She had every right to beat your ass" Ezra calming declared. Gray laughed and ohhhed while Natsu shut up.

Silence had the emontion of sympathy towards Ezra, completely agreeing with her. Also pondered over how Ezra knew this information and came to the conclusion that Natsu probably told her.

At this point the Team was at the doors of the infirmary.

"Oh Natsu, what have you done now?" Cried Wendy. Wendy was actually quite a close friend of Natsu and both their masters were friends.

"Nothing much, I was out on a-" Lied Natsu before Gray cut him off.

"He got his ass beat by the Silence chick"

"Oh did he now" Wendy suddenly realised why Silence had suddenly hidden herself.

"Yeah, apprently she thrased him. She is an quite admirable assasain. Admirable but scary."

 _Ezra. Erza Scarlet herself called me amirable. I can't believe it!_ Lucy fangirled to herself. This happier side was a face that never showed at all these days. Also the pot was calling the kettle black in this case.

"Well Natsu with don't we get u cleaned up. First we will have to put that nose back into the place though. Gray, Ezra, put in on the bed next to the curtained one while I get some equitment."

"Noooo, thats gonna hurt so bad."

"Well that's what you get for being a crap assasain."

"Says you, you've never beaten me so what does that make you?"

"Yes I have!"

"No, you haven-"

Thwack. Came the fist of Ezra on the two bickering men.

"You two are going to wake up the person behind the curtains"

"Sorry" they repeat simontaneously. Silence couldn't help but smile slightly at this.

The two put Natsu on the bed and Wendy came over. Erza and Gray stood there planning to stay with Natsu.

"Okay, lets get you cleaned up then your nose back into place." Wendy dabbed Natsu bloody nose with a cotton bub, Natsu surprisingly staying quiet throughtout the whole of this. From the sheets Silence lay under, she heard a buzz most likely from a phone.

"Oh" cried Ezra. This meant it must have been Ezra phone. "Um, I've got something to attend... I'll be back soon". The scarlet assasain stuttered and rushed out the door.

The three shared a knowing look and said "Jellal" at the same time.

 _Who is this Jellal? Is he who I think he is?_ Pondered Silence. Jellal in her knowledge was one of the most wanted assasains by the law and his own kind alike. He was a rogue assasain who had 'apprently' done awful things.

 _Oh its probably some one else, just my imagnation going wide._

"Nastu i'm going to put your nose back in place now, this will hurt."

 _"Oh good"_ muttered Natsu.

"Okay, 1...2-" clearly said Wendy

A garled cry rang through the room followed by a yell.

Natsu had punched Gray, hard.

Hard enough to send Gray tumbling backwards, through a curtain and on to a certain bed.

The wind was knocked out of Silence and she gave out a gargle.

Gray quickly scrambled up already apolgising.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Flame Brain I'm going to kill you!"

He panicked after hearing nothing, meaning he threw the sheets back revealing Silence looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Silence..." Sighed Wendy.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" Cried Gray.

While Natsu just stared and finally said

 _"You... Why are you here?"_

 **Sorry if this chapter has spelling mistakes and seems meh, Ill probably come back and re do it one day.**

 **** **The wifi here costs way too much money and I only have it for 24 hours. I tried to get this chapter up in that time. Sooo yeah this the chapter.**

 **More characters will be added soon, just wait.**

 **I have a question though. Would you rather have happy as a cat or as an assasain in training (but ultimatly just Natsu partner). The idea popped into my mind the other day. Just leave a comment in the reveiws and i'll go from there**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading a new chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Silence recovered from the shock almost instantly. But then she froze releasing she couldn't hide.

"Silence if here because she has a disloacted hip." Wendy slightly saved her.

"Oh." Cooed Natsu, "Does that mean I actually managed to nearly finish you! Did I drive you that much in a corner." He was excited by this fact, it meant he was close.

Silence shook her head trying to keep cool. She held her finger up, _1 second_ , grabbing her paper and pen she wrote,

I _t was an injury I had done previously, I done it again because you were too easy to kick and I enjoy kicking you._

She handed it to him and watched as he read it. He was a slow reader, so it was longer than she had expected. When he finally had,

"Thats a lie! It happened when you got free." He accused her and threw the paper back. Silence caught it and scrawled again, making sure she didn't take too long.

"Did you notice me limping?" She threw it back and Natsu fumbled with it before catching.

"I didn't but..."

She lifted her eyebrows.

 _Yeah, I thought so._

"Fine soon though I'll challenge you again, and when I do I'll make sure I can beat you when on top form" he grinned after this completly forgetting the embrassment he causes himself.

 _Fine_ she wrote back. The grin caused a slight blush on her cheeks, which only Gray and Wendy noticed. They both raised their eyebrows.

 _This would be good training for him, that man, I mean Natsu is very respected assasain and he is good. So why not. I'll continue my training as well._

"Okay now that you've got everything sorted why don't we get you two sorted" Wendy declared.

 _I will go first,_ Silence raised her hand.

"Okay stand up, Gray can you help" Gray got up and then stood there awkardly awaiting further instructions. "Go to the side of her and catch her if she falls. The pain might make her faint"

I _really doubt that. And even if, I do have painkillers_. She mused

"Okay I'm going to put it back into place in, 1... 2... 3..." When Wendy did nothing on three, she began to wonder. Then pain, sharp horiffic pain erupted from her hip. She bit her lip hard, trying not to cry out.

She fell dispite her earlier comment but did not faint. What it did do though was trigger memory she thought she had long buried. The dark consumed her before she could fight it.

 _A hand streched out of the black toward her grabbing her by the collar, she screamed but stopped when the hand squeezed tighter. His hand traveled to her neck and began to apply pressure ever so lightly. The pressure began to build by every second. It hurt so bad, her lungs pleaded for breath._

 _She was small and she was vunrable. He could do whatever we wanted to her and she knew this. For that reason she was petrified._

 _She knew this was a memory but couldn't escape._

 _Suddenly, the pressure disapated. Now she was locked in a large room. She tried to run foward but slammed into an invisable wall, she tried in every direction but to no avail she slammed into every wall._

 _"Lucy, you'll never escape. You will forever be Little Lucy. I control you, I control everything you do. Don't try... Little Lucy..." That voice had haunted her for the 7 years of her life and it still did to this day._

 _"I'm watching Lucy."_

Gray caught Silence has soon has she fell.

"I didn't think she'd actually faint" grunted Gray, even though Silence wasn't that heavy. It must have been the surprise.

"I don't think she has fainted. Put her on the bed." Demanded Wendy.

"How has she not fainted? Shes alseep!" Natsu cried not realising what Wendy actually meant.

"Natsu look at her breathing. Its fast, is it not." Wendy snapped back. "She's having an attack. Maybe a panic attack. We need to calm her down."

Silence screamed in distress. A loud and peircing scream that startled the occupants of the room. Wendy felt her pulse and her breathing.

"That pain may have triggered something. I don't know what" Wendy explained. That was a lie though, she did have an idea. An idea that concerned the reason why she wore that scarf.

Silence's hand went from clenching to her neck.

"Gray hold then know now." Screamed Wendy.

Gray pried the hands and forced them down, this meant he hand to climb over her.

"Natsu a little help here?" Gray called not liking the position he was in. Due to the high percentage of chance that he would get kicked in the balls.

"Coming" Natsu took her arm from Gray and fixed it to the bed.

Gray climbed off her and did the same to the other arm.

"Silence calm down. The fear is an illusion. Whatever you're seeing is not real." She wispered into her ear. The girl withered on the bed, crying out and moaning.

Her breath was rapid and showed no sign of slowing.

"Silence if you can hear me, breath. Listen to my voice in and out, in and out."

"Is it helping?" Asked a surprising concerned Natsu. Wendy reached over and checked her pulse once more.

"It seems like it." Wendy declared letting out a sigh. "Her breathing has slowed down as well as her pulse. The attack is nearly over. Just in case keep her arms there."

"We will" Gray answered. Wendy dragged over a chairs for the two to sit on.

Soon enough her breathing was back to normal and the attack was over. Althought Gray had left to get a drink, Natsu stayed watching over her quietly. Wendy had cleaned up his nose earlier and had warned him about taking off Silence's scarf.

He watched her pale face, the most peaceful we had seen it. Her soft looking blond hair lay out on the pillow like a halo.

Maybe thats what she was a fallen angel cursed never to speak again. Hmm maybe.

Suddenly a red haired returned, flustered and blushing.

"What did I miss?" She asked. Her eyes danced around the room finally landing on Silence and Nastu. Then she spoke to Natsu clear and laced with anger,

"Where's Gray and what did you do?!"

 **Well that got Dark fast! Anyway, who do you think the person in Lucy's dream was? Isn't it quite obvious.**

 **I'm sorry guys but it looks like it was voted that Happy was going to be a assasain in training. Thank you Makeira-Sakura and Shaded Star of the sky. I will make happy and Carla (when she appears) have cat ears dunno in what form yet thou. Hmmm.**

 **I also have some ideas considering the things you said Makeira-Sakura so thank you.**

 **Thank you to everyone who follows and favourites. And of course reveiws. They realky help.**

 **Anyway, this was quite a heavy chapter because Silence's past is quite dark. Hopefully though it will get much more exciting and happy! Thank you as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

After they had explained to Erza what happened and where Gray was, she sat down next to Natsu. They talked before Gray returned soon enough with a drink. Wendy had left to go to look for something.

"What triggered it?" Asked Erza interested

"We don't know, Wendy said she will work on it with Silence after she wakes up. It was probably a memory or something." Grumbled Gray while chugging down his drink.

"Well whatever triggered it must of been really bad." Added Natsu, his hands resting on his knees. They had all gone through some shit but nothing, nothing nowhere near that.

"Agreed." Gray said.

"Well, I think we should invite her on a job." Declared Erza. Ezra tried to put herself in Silence's shoes, what she needed now was friends.

"What?!" Exploded Natsu. "Have you finally gone crazy from kissing Jellal too much?

"Pftt. N-no." Erza stuttered a blush clearly present on her face. Her body confessing to her secret. "I think it would be good for her. None of our pasts are terrific, we could help her."

"Great, okay. Are we now the Troubled Past Support Group?" Gray groaned sarcastically.

"Aww shut up Refridgerator" At this comment Gray looked at him angrily. He was ready to throw a fist but caught Ezra glaring at him. "It also might be a good oppotunity for me to learn more about her moves and skill sets."

"There you go Natsu!" Smiled Erza.

"Genderbend Sakura actually thought of something tactical." Cooed Gray. Waving his arms about.

"That took you a while to think up that nickname didn't it? Gray?" Said Wendy returning from Silence's room with a small box.

Gray shrugged, as this was the truth.

"I think we should leave now, give Silence some space." Erza had noticed the box Wendy had brought back, half realised what the box contained. So she annoced coming off as an order rather than a suggestion.

"I'll stay" Natsu declared suddenly without a moments notice.

"Wait Natsu don't you have that apprentice? Happy? What a stupid name for a human. A cat maybe..." Gray continued to grumble.

Natsu shot straight up nearly knocking the chair over.

"Oh yeah! Happy... Shi-" Natsu turned around and was greated with a fish to the face.

"Natsu! You missed our training again!"

Shouted a blue haired car ear adorned child holding a large fish.

"Ah! Holy Mavis! That hurt like a bitch." Realising what he had said infront of Happy he retracted his outcry. "I'm so sorry Happy. I got caught up here" he looked over a Silence sleeping peacefully on the bed. This was meant to be an indecation for Happy. But he was Happy and took it the wrong way.

"You left me for a girl Natsu?!" The boy at first was outraged but then his scowl turned into a goofy grin. "You lover her~ Don't you?~"

"No" was the direct reply, but he couldn't deny the slighest of blushes on his face.

"Come on. Let's go! We have to train Happy!" Natsu laughed stiffly and walked out fastly. Happy swiftly followed him, his self made mechinical wings jingling as he walked.

"Hm Flame Brain has a crush" said Gray.

"I'm not sure." Erza answered.

"So who's that Lady Natsu?" Inquired Happy finally catching up to the speed walking Natsu.

"Her name is Silence." Replied Natsu his speed gradually slowed down as Happy thought of what question to ask next.

"Why does she wear that scarf. You know the one around her mouth?" Happy rembered it, it was white afterall. This stood out compared to her black outfit.

"I don't know but I would like to find out." Natsu smiled at his partener, a big grin. Happy remembered times when that smile was fake. Then he realised who this woman was,

"Ohhhhh. So she was the one you were talking about before." Natsu had talked before about Silence when they were in training. He had talked about Silence entuiastically, declaring his plans about revealing her identity.

"Yup that's her"

"So I'm guessing your plan didn't work."

"Pretty much"

"Well done Natsu." Smiled Happy, this guy was smart despite his age. I mean he did co-invent wings that could make you fly.

"Shut up Happy. It's no different, I will reveal her someday"

"Yeah sure." Happy replied sarcastcially. He then remebered his fish. As they walked he inspected it, it had a dent in it.

"Natsu you owe me a new fish." Happy procalimed. Natsu began to fight back but Happy cut him off again. "Can we go to market after this and get one." Natsu at this moment had given up, he knew he couldn't win.

"Ugh fine but only if you do well in training." Grumbled Natsu.

"Of course I will, come on lets go!" Happy shouted, starting up his mechanical wings. He broke into a run and jumped into the air. Natsu soon followed laughing and racing his apprentice.

The darkness from the dream had stayed but he nor his voice had reappeared. Silence fidgeted and thought while she wasn't realised from her mental prison. The light became brighter over the course of what seemed like hours. Although when the light reached as bright as day she awoke.

No one sat by her bed, this for her was to be expected. Her eyes watched that chair for a little while, remising.

"Natsu wanted to stay you know" came a voice to the right of her head. "Then his apprentice came and they had to leave"

She gave a slight nod of her head,

I didn't want him to stay anyway...

Wendy took something out of her pocket and waved it. The contents rattled infront of her.

"Silence I found these in your room." To be honest Silence didn't car, she wanted to get back to the safety of her room.

"Silence it's a full packet, the date these were registered was a month ago. I can not express the how important it is to take them. So Silence why haven't you been taking your medication?"


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, even the strong can be weak. They need something, someone to support them with.

For Silence this was not a person, this was medication. Medication in the form of anti-depressents. She wasn't really depressed now.

Now it was to keep the dreams, the horiffic dreams away. These dreams had haunted her childhood and the years that followed. Silence had began to block out these dreams, forgetting them almost.

So she stopped taking her medication, no dreams appeared and so it carried on.

She was issued these when she first escaped and began her training. It meant that no one would have to look over her constantly.

Anyway, for Silence it was hard to swallow them, she didn't like it. It took a while and alot of water, which was uncomfortable. By taking these they just remindered her of her messed up life.

Silence gave Wendy a simple version of this, which Wendy accepted but wasn't pleased about.

"Silence just promise me, promise that you will take them from now on." Wendy said while trying to take Silence's hand. She flinced away but Wendy caught it again.

"Please" Wendy looked Silence straight in the eyes.

Silenced guessed it might help and she defaintly didn't want those dreams again.

So she rolled eyes and nodded.

"Take one now then" demanded Wendy. She looked around and grabbed the water cup she had prepared earlier. Then handed Silence the cup and opened the white box. She popped a coloured pill out of the container and handled the other part of the set to Silence.

Wendy watched her as she pulled down her scarf and took the pill. Then leant her head back and took the water. She tried once and failed to swallow, she took it again, the same.

It took Silence a good five minutes of choking and taking water to swallow.

When she had she lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Once you are okay, you can leave." Wendy told her as she crossed the room. She then realised how rude that seemed and blushed. "Ah sorry... If you want to that is."

Silence didn't care if Wendy was being rude or not, actually she was hardly listening. She was thinking of her job tonight, it was going to be tricky with her hip.

She might just have to use poison tonight, it would probably work best anyway. It was a dinner, the wine? Or the food?

 _Wine's easier_.

This was the thought progress that Silence went through all the time before a job, she had to be prepared.

She also had to look good, it was a formal dinner after all.

She was going to wear the white long dress, skin tight no less but distracting.

It was also one of her favourite because of the beautiful flowers that adorned the waist and the neck.

She better get going, her head was clear now.

She got up and walked out.

Wendy not even noticing due to her light nimble movements which she had devolped over the years.

She swiftly walked back to her room, surprisingly for once she didn't met anyone on the way back. Which was exactly what she needed.

 _Ughhh, Im really sweaty._ Silences groaned to herself. She stripped and showered. She washed hair also.

When she was done she rapped her hair in a towel turban and changed into her dressing down. Her favourite one, in the style of a kimono, it was very pretty. She looked dazzling in it.

 _If I wanted to I could rule the fashion world_ she mused smuggly. Cocky but very true.

She dried her hair and styled with with a pair of hair straighters. She was skilled in this art as she had watched many people do it for her. Then in her spare time she tried it out herself.

She curled the underneath of her think silky blond hair and then pinned up the top.

She applied hairspray on it making sure it stayed the way it was.

Then carefully, so carefully put on some underwear and slid into her dress. It was tight to say the least, and showed off her bust and curves very well. Almost no man would be able to resist her now. Shame she didn't want one.

She then did her eye makeup and face.

Once that was completed, she tied her white scraf around her face and then admired herself in the mirror.

Content with her work, she picked out her shoes and handbag.

Her handbag contained her 'invatation' and a bottle of poison she had purchsed on a pervious occasion.

She walked out of her room swiftly, not wanting to bumb into anyone, espacially one with pink hair. He was troublesome, there was something else about him as well... She couldn't put her finger on it.

 _Faster, faster. Please only a little further to the door_ she screamed inside her mind _._

Just as if the Lord had decided to punish her now,

"Silence is that you?" Asked the stern voice of Erza Scarlet. Silence froze for the second time that day.

"I don't know Erza, it doesn't seem to fit her personality, look at the way she's dressed." drooned Gray. If those two were there it meant that he was here as pinky.

"It is her, look there's the scarf." She spun at the sound of his voice. "See" he made the point to Gray and Ezra.

His eyes moved up and down her slowly, almost like he enjoyed what he saw.

"I must say you dress up every will Silence, you look good." He let the last syllable of good linger on, suggesting something else.

"Quickly before you leave Silence. Would you mind considering going on a job with us?" Asked Erza.

The fangirl in Lucy let up again. She really wanted to show her skills off but that also meant Pinky was there. He could see her moves, maybe do the same she will do to him.

Although this could also mean that she may be able to record Natsu's movements, skills and stageries easier. The good outwayed the back so whatever. She might as well.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. She didn't want them to know what an easy decision it was for her.

"Fine okay! Have fun on your job" called Natsu sarcastically as we walked away.

 _I will, Bastard_

Hope you like the new chapter. Sorry for the grammitcal mistakes! I just wanted to get this chapter up quickly. I will also try and make this story more angsty because I really enjoy angst too!

I was wondering

What's you favourite chapter and ehy so I can try and include more of it. Also where do u think this will end up. I have a good idea so I'd like to know urs. Xx


	8. Chapter 8

Silence had texted a car service to come and pick her up when she was getting changed. So when she left the building there it was a Mercedes A Class. She clambered in and immediately went on her phone, a signal to the driver that she wasn't interested in the whatever conversation he was going to try and make.

The driver either wasn't that bright or he was just overly friendly as he began to talk.

"You look very well tonight, maam. A lucky man you're meeting."

This part of her life she hated, the coldness she had to exert to other people, so she tried to be nice.

Silence gave a small smile and nodded, all the while keeping her eyes on her phone. This still came off as quite rude and she knew this. Because well... He couldn't see her mouth could he? Silence had completly forgotten this large fact.

He brushed Silence's rudeness off and carried on to start the car.

"You are heading to Baker Street, right?" He asked just making sure it was the right client.

She looked him the eye and gave a curt nod, then went back to her phone pretending she was busy.

In reality she was writing her story, she ought to have a back up career after she defeated him right?

She was having a bit of a writers block at the moment though and didn't really know where it was going. There felt like there was something missing, maybe another character to spruse it up a bit? She didn't know. That would mean she would have to rewrite her whole tale.

The driver gave up talking to the passive Silence, which she was glad of.

He must think I'm some rich bitch who can't spare anyone a second of her time. She sneered,

Agh god I hate this... She could cry sometimes it was that bad. It was something she had to deal with though. Make her way around it.

The car journey only carried on another 5 minutes, this fact Silence was relieved of. Less opitunity for conversation, not that she could make any.

On her worst days Silence felt herself sinking down in to this black hole. It bubbled with rage and emotions, emotions that got the better of her most of the time. She was curled up, trying to protect herself from these. Only rarely did it work, leaving her subject to these feelings.

When she arrived at the hall, she gave the driver cash and gave a small smile of graditude.

She got out of the Merc. A few people looked at the car but not for long as there would be much high status cars arriving tonight.

What they did look at was Silence herself.

The beauty of her was not to be missed, her dress showcased her perfectly. It was her favourite after all.

The walked up there like she own the place, drawing as much attention as she could.

This may seen a terrible idea for an assasain right? Assassins are meant to stay hidden aren't they?

True, but that's the point. This is what people would think, no way would a attention seeking blonde after all have the brains nor the will to kill someone right?

Those where the kind of thoughts that crossed the minds investigators or even just inquistors.

That was the plan in this case, along with the poison.

Another feature to the poison she had chosen was that it had a delayed effect. Meaning she couldn't be suspected and somebody else would get blamed for it. It was a simple eay to assassination, boring really. Simple.

The only pactice it helped with was being sneaky. Unnoticeable.

Which wasn't too hard.

She entered the building and handed a bouncer an invation.

Yes she had actually been invited to this. Unlucky choice of guest and seating arrangement.

As had been after this client for a couple of months now, she worked herself up his ranks. Smiling, giggling and texting him. She had pretended to get close to him, be his friend. She was fairly confident that he completely trusted her, so that made it much easier.

He knew she was a mute but not the reason, the scarfs excuse was that she had an ugly scar on her chin and she didn't like to show it.

The person he knew was called Annette she was a self consious girl that needed to be loved and coodled. Annette wouldn't, couldn't even hurt a fly.

Basically the polar opposite of the truth and the very thing Silence wanted him to beleive.

The man she was meeting was a hotty, well that's what she thought when she first embarked on this role. She wasn't soo sure now, he seemed less attractive. She wondered why...

Anyway, he wasn't an innocent man. He had caused trouble all over the place and by playment of her employer, it was her duty to finish him off.

She was guided to her table by an escort, she could feel numerous pairs of eyes on her, inquisting, judging.

The mans eyes lit up when he saw her, and she made her eyes light up to show that she was happy. She was good at this, acting to be happy, to laugh, to smile so much her whole face lit up.

She sat down next to him, her smile continuing.

"Hello Annette", he breathed completely mesmerised at her, his voice was soft like he had let out a sigh.

She nodded down to him, her smile never wavering.

"You look ravishing tonight! White suits you although not as much as it suits me."

Uhh, thanks I guess. Internally she pulled a face.

"My favourite colour on you would be nude." He had leaned closer. His voice was quiet and low.

Ohhhhh god. Don't tell me you actually just said that. Boi.

(She had been watching too mach Dank Meme Complantations.)

She didn't let her emotions show, so she giggled and put her hands on her cheeks like she was blushing.

This 'flanter' carried on for ages. He pulling phrases out that weren't ever meant to be said and Annette reacting them.

When dinner had actually came around Silence almost let out a sigh of releif. Although she thankfully managed to withheld.

The meal lay untouched infront of her, while he ignored her distress. This was one of the reasons she didn't feel anything about killing him. He truthfully didn't care about what anyone was feeling but himself. She glanced at him, he was now ignoring her and talking to the guest on his left. He had personally avoided this, so he didn't have to deal with it.

This made her sick, right to the bone. He reminded her of him.

His smile, it was the same, fake.

His laugh was ditto.

His composture said he cared, he really didn't.

She now fully understood what kind of man he was.

And it made her want to through up. She was revolted and wanted to know defaintly that this man would die.

Which was her plan.

So it was set into motion.

When the meals has been taken away, his attention turned back to her.

She ordered a drink, for him, gesturing that it was her treat she wanted to. Although she had put it on his tab, just to be cheeky.

She had inticipated that the drink was the come as the main did, she was right.

So he ignored her, she slipped the poison into her mouth being careful not to swallow. She took a sip of his drink and deposited it. She also had a cold so he might hopefully devolp one before he dies.

She then put the drink back infront of him. When the main was gone he drank it. And her work was done.

All she had to do now was sit out the rest of the evening, however annoying that would be. Atleast she knew that this man was getting increasingly closer to the gates of hell.


	9. Chapter 9

She felt less disgusted than she was before with the risqué comments. She began to brush them off, to be honest it just made her happy knowing he was going to die.  
The rest of the night went fast, the most provoking thing she had to do was dance with him. She did not enjoying the dangerously low hands, not one bit.  
Time moderately moved on, as it grew later and later Silence began to think of an excuse to leave. Also she split red wine on her dress at some time during the night, so that was another embarrassing reason. When she did, it was already around one, not even that late but she was fed up with him and his friends. She was also hungry, this was probably the main reason she wanted to get out of there.  
When she wrote down 'Sorry I have to leave I have an appointment in the morning'. He threw a pass at her asking if she wanted to go to his room. Knowing full well this was probably the last time she would ever see him, she slapped him on the arm, then proceeded to 'storm off'. She didn't slap him around the face (no matter how much she wanted to) because she knew this would earn her way to much attention. And higher her chances of number one suspect.  
She phoned a cab, and waited for it outside. Lucky, the man never came after her, just highlighting his level of care.  
Her hip had begun to throb somewhat during the night, so she wanted to sleep it off as soon as possible.  
The cab arrived shortly after and she clambered in, unlike the other driver this guy didn't try to make any conversation with her, so it was happy days.  
She was extremely tired from this morning, the fight and that horrific dream.  
She knew who it was, she knew what person had caused this. Yet it was kind of obvious for her, there was only one person in her life that caused her anguish. And as the cab drove on, she stared out the window just thankfully to be clear of him, because if it was one thing he taught her. It was to hide.

It was around two o'clock when she finally arrived at the building that she called 'home'.  
The lights which were usually only half-light where on full blast. She walked up the long drive after than she usually did, her hip still giving her a lot of bother. Quickly, checking the calendar just to make sure she hadn't missed any random guild event. Maybe it was a meeting or something.  
This didn't fit, it still seemed very suspicious.  
With her fast pace it only took her a minute to reach the old oak door. As she had neared it, she had noticed the unusual amount of noise.  
Muffled voices.  
She gently pushed open the door, and creeped in not to get noticed. Keeping her eyes to the floor, she glided along the slabs. B _e the ninja, invisible._ she begged the universe and her own skill.  
She knew it didn't work as soon as someone cried,  
'She's here. Silence is here!"  
A deadly calm came over the room, followed by the damning looks of the others in the guild.  
She looked around the open hall, soon every pair of eye was on her.  
 _Why the hell are they all staring at me for?_ She pondered.  
She looked around and saw the widened eyes one person, she was short, had blue hair and seemed very distressed. She followed her horrified gaze up, up to the ceiling.  
And what she saw horrified her.  
What hung from the ceiling was something Silence had hoped she had never had to see again.  
A body hung from the chandelier strung by its arms, thankfully not its neck, cut adorned every part of it. Blood lay dried on it, there wasn't any flowing. Meaning they were dead. Their hair was shaved and their head hung low.  
She now understood, why that girl had that sickening look on her face. Inside, she felt the same.  
Not all because of the body though, the message was equally as bad,  
 ** _To you my beloved,  
From yours truly, Silence. _**  
She knew who this was, and now she understood why people were giving her the looks she was getting. Looks like she didn't play his game very well, she was losing at hide and seek. Her mind and blood soared at the thought of losing to him. And also the fact…  
 _He did this! That bast-  
_ "You did this! You bitch!" Came a gruff voice to her right. Before she could turn, she was hosted by the neck into the air by a man with dark long hair and  
 _Is that metal piercings on his face?_  
Yes indeed it was.  
"You knew what this meant to Levy, you know what I did to her! How dare you put her through this again! After everything's okay now! I have tried so had to fix everything!  
Levy-"  
the brunette's name being mentioned she spanned out of her disturbed state. She slowly looked over at Gajeel. Then exploded,  
"Gajeel what are you doing! We don't even have any evidence that it was her! Put her down!"  
Gajeel looked at the her, looked back at Silence and just tighten the grip on her neck.  
At this Levy sprinted at him, and jumped to kick him in the back. He stumbled forward and managed to fling Silence, she landed on her feet but then stumbled due to the stupidly high heels she was wearing. She tripped over herself, and when she was about the fall, an arm wrapped her own and another palmed her back.  
They gently lifted her up, she swished her hair around to be met with a cry.

The cry was familiar, it was Natsu.

'I saved you from falling over and this is the treatment I get!?' the rose haired annoyance growled.

She struggled out his grasp, and went up to Gajeel, she pointed at the ceiling and angrily shook her head. A gesture stating that it wasn't her.

'Well what evidence to do you have to say she wasn't the culprit.' He spoke much softer the girl, he looked at her with no malice. 'she has done something like this before, it's singed in her name and she has blood on her dress.' He pointed to the spot of red wine on her dress.

 _Crap. How can I prove its red wine without having to talk and explain the situation. Ugh._ She cursed.

'It's red wine, I can smell it surely you can Gajeel? Plus haven't you done something like this before as well. Isn't that your most famous assassination?' a snarl voice can from behind her. She turned just trying to see if her ears had lied to her or not. They hadn't.

Natsu Dragneel the irritant, has stuck up for her.'

'Gajeel has a cold' said Levy. She glanced at her giant partner. As she was sticking up for him Silence guessed she harboured feelings for him.

 _As if_ , Silence scoffed. But Natsu and his friends seemed to believe it. _Dense idiots._

'Okay then. Cana come here' the red head spoke with dignity.

 _Now it is Erza as well! What an eventful day!_

A women around Erza's age came forward, she had brown hair and a bottle of god knows what in her hand.

'Cana since you are an expert on everything alcoholic, is this red wine or not?'

Cana approached Silence with a little smirk on her face, she felt Silence stiffen up as she leaned closer to her.

The stain was on her thigh, so the position that the two girls were in was debatably compromising.

The drunk studied the stain, and came to her conclusion.

"That's wine no doubt about it, It's a good wine as well, Chateau Margaux." The brunette looked up at the girl with amused eyes and a smirk plastered on her face.

"You're going to have to treat me to that wine one day" she said and winked at the girl. Even though Lucy was quite sure she was straight, she blushed a tiny bit. Cana stood up and threw an arm around Silence,

"Gajeel it's defiantly red wine. What other evidence do you have?" Cana then smirked at the man.

"…I have none. I'm sorry. Although can we ask were you were tonight?" he looked directly at her. And again she internally panicked

"She went out, on a job or something. We saw her leave." Gray spoke coolly. Silence could swear she could feel someone glaring to the back of her head.

"Okay, well I'll look in to that" replied Levy. She gave her a look, "I believe you! It is just to be sure.

 _I don't blame her, to be honest I would inquire as well. She is actually quite smart._ Silence mused.

"Since they famed you, do you have idea who it is?" asked Erza. The full attention of the whole room was fully focused on Silence again. It made her want to squirm, but she knew she was better than that.

She nodded, figuring that maybe if she had the full force of the guild angry at him maybe she could destroy him once and for all. She walked nonchalantly over to the desk and grabbed a post-it note and a pen. And wrote the name of the person who ruined her whole life.

Okay! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I'm predicament. Shall I be as chisque as anything and put Lucys Father as the villain or shall I be even more clique and put Zeref? I can't decide! Anyway sorry for the wait on the pervious chapter! I tried to make this chapter longer. Also part from grammar and spelling what can I improve on in my writing?

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_The younger days of Lucy Heartphilia's life were a drastic opposite to the life she now led._

 _There was no killing, no missing tongue and there was love._

 _Love, from her mother, her father and the staff of beautiful mansion that she lived in._

 _Although as her age grew, the love dissipated. The catalyst of the chain of events that led_

 _to where was now is, was the death of her mother Layla Heartphilia._

 _Layla Heartphilia was the prime source of this magic called Love in Lucy's young life, the two were carbon copies of each other and she taught Lucy everything she knew. Ranging from her own love to the uses of teams in assassinations and such._

 _Yes, although not to the common knowledge, Layla was an assassin, trained since she was young. She had stop killing when she had met Lucy's father, but still loved the way it made her feel. Not the killing no the agility, the skill set and the way it made you feel better than every one else._

 _This was the same for Lucy. When her world collapsed around her and she ran, she resorted to a thing she had almost hated, assassination. The reason for nearly hating it being her father, forcing her to work jobs for her as a last ditch attempt to save his company._

 _She hated her father because he made her hate the thing that she loved most in the world, the art her mother taught her._

 _Jude Heartphilia._

She passed it to Ezra, who the passed it to Gray and Gray passed it to Natsu and so on. Soon the whole population of the hall knew the contence of that paper and because of that numbers symbolised ones similar to when Silence had first came in.

 _Wasn't Jude Heartphilia that guy who ran a massive company like years ago?_

 _I only really remember the rumours of why his company fell, something to do with his wife and fraud?_

 _Why is he acting Fairy Tail and why Silence? I know we probably has alot of enemies but this random guy._

 _Maybe she's making it up?_

 _Yeah maybe._

Silence could hear every one of these, and it planted seeds of worry in here heart. She had expected this though, she was prepared. Beckoning to Erza she wrote,

 _Whatever I write down can you tell the rest of Fairy Tail, I have evidence._

Erza looked her in the eye, and with hesitance nodded.

She turned, her authority growing by the second.

"Quiet down! Silence has evidence that she wants to share about her claim of the culprit of this horrific crime."

Silence couldn't help but cringe slightly internally of the formality of the scarlet assasain.

Silence began to write, trying to form proper sentences that would make sense.

"You all know of the assassin Layla right? The one who is known for the assasaination of that politician." Erza read out this as she shawled it quickly.

"That assassin had a husband who was a much lesser known hitman, with the name of Silence. This is no mistake with the names, as that is former hero". She didn't really need to tell them that man was her father. She could pass Layla off as her teacher, to not completely blow her cover.

"That man is Jude Heartphilia, he used to employ me when I first started off. He allowed me to adopt his name with a promise to make it infamous. As you can see I have effectavly done that. I left that man on a very bad note and has been hunting me ever since. This just proves that this man has found me and drawn you into a fight that you all shouldn't be in. For that I should apologise.

He is a wicked and evil man, the work I didn't unbeknown to me at the time, just proves this. The stunt I pulled when I first came here was a recommendation. The evidence on who it is just deepens when I say that he done this once before with the assassination of my original tutor. The same words written. I am positive that it is a man known as Jude Heartphilia. So Will you join me to avenge the death of your so called namaka?"

The hall was silent, too many people trying to work out and process the new information. A few doubted her claims, but did remember the first thing Silence ever did here, the similarity of it was no mistake.

Erza glanced at the girl whose eyes were darting all over the place, searching for someone, anyone to support her. Erza weighed her option ans decided to go with the girl.

"Well I certainly am, we will have to present your claims to Master Makarov though. Just to check everything is in order."

If Erza agrees then so will I." A pink hair man stepped up to Silence, and flashed her a grin.

"Not that I'd ever agree with pyro here but I trust Erza, so I agree too. I also have more of a grasp than pinkie over here," he gestured lazily to Natsu, whose face was becoming a shade of angered red," he just wants to do it because you're a pretty face who looks stunning in a dress."

"Hey Snowflake, you don't have the right to say-" as Natsu approached him Silence had already kicked him nimbly in the side.

"There's the famous Silent Kick I'd heard about." Murmured Fairy Tail friendly neighbourhood drunk, "I believe you and your lovely lady lumps. So why not?"

"Gajeel and I shall also join." Spoke up the small blunette.

"Shrimp!" Started Gajeel but all it took to shut him up from the small women.

Silence giggled internally at this scene wishing she had someone like that. She dismissed the thought of pink.

"Well if Gray-sama agreed so will Juvia!" Gray ignores this comment much to Silence disbelief, she was not used to the usual antics of the two.

Two men also joined because apparently Levy had joined as well, and from there pretty much gradually pretty much everyone signed up. Apart from The Thunder Legion, who were on a job, but they may have not joined at all.

At the end of it all, Ezra informed her that Master would be back this morning. All the members left the hall discussing their strategies and such for this bombardment.

Silence stayed behind and decided that since it was her father that did this to someone, she would have to once again clean up his mess.

The lowered the body, it was horrific and Silence began to once again see the nightmare.

 _I'm coming Silence_ , the voice echoed. She whipped her head around searching for the source. Where was he?

Her heart clenched, he was nea-

"Hey, are you okay?" A hand laid on her shoulder she jumped away from the touch.

"Hey, hey. I'm not that scary." Came the voice... it was Natsu.

She nodded and just carried on with her work, cleaning the blood.

"It has something to with that man right the one you mentioned." It was abit more than a mention but Silence nodded anyway. It was not a fact she couldn't hide.

"Okay, you better rest I'll finish here." Once again she nodded allowing it to happen. She trailed almost sluggishly to her room. Opened it slowly and gently closed it. She walked into the room and looked into the mirror.

She smiled, a sly one at that but still a genuine smile just at the thought of her torture she was going to put him through.

Hey, it has been so long. I also realise how irregular these updates are so if it shall help I will set up an account on insta or something ( tell me which is easier) to tell you when it is coming. Also if you have questions about anything you can ask me them on there as I'd check it more regularly.

I have a forgotten insta account under the name of Ghibli_Howls if you want to use Instagram.

Anyway, hopefully next chapter will be better. I understand this is really slow right now.


End file.
